l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1159
}} Events * Ryoko Owari Toshi is restored to order by Shinjo Magistrates. The Miya family place a Shinjo to succeed the murdered Shosuro governor. * Bayushi Baku returns to investigate the conflict within the Scorpion Clan. He confronts Bayushi Yojiro who turns out to have relinquished championship to Bayushi Sunetra. Sunetra and Yojiro attempt to convince Baku to aid them in the destruction of the Shadowed Tower. * Soshi Angai joins Isawa Sezaru retinue. * Moto Vordu replaces Shinjo Shono's left eye with Night Crystal. * The Kijuro vassal family is founded. Month of the Hare * Yoritomo Aramasu is assassinated by Bayushi Kamnan at the request of Yoritomo Kitao. * Sunset Tower is restored by the Dark Oracle of Earth Yasuki Nokatsu. * Second Yasuki War: Hida O-Ushi dies in a duel to Doji Kurohito. * Hida Kuroda becomes Crab Clan Champion. * Dragon-Phoenix War: Tamori Shaitung faces the entire Elemental Council alone in combat. * Dragon-Phoenix War: Agasha Tamori reveals himself, and engages Isawa Riake, Shiba Ningen, Isawa Hochiu, Isawa Taeruko, Isawa Nakamuro and Tamori Shaitung in combat, trapping Ningen, Taeruko, and Hochiu, and killing Riake. Month of the Dragon * Bayushi Kaukatsu is named Imperial Chancellor. * Mirumoto Junnosuke is exiled from the Dragon Clan. * The City of Night is discovered in the Great Crater. * Kitsuki Remata uncovers evidence that Akodo Kaneka is the true heir to the Yasuki lands. * Hantei Naseru dispatches Miya Shoin, Utaku Yu-Pan, Agasha Chieh, Kijuro, Toritaka Akemi and Moshi Kakau to track down the killer of Mirumoto Tokeru and Isawa Ijime. * Moto Chagatai becomes Khan of the Unicorn Clan. * The Unicorn begin worship of the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang. * Shosuro Higatsuku swears fealty to Akodo Kaneka. * Dragon-Phoenix War: The Lion withdraw from Phoenix lands to defend themselves from the Shadowlands invasion. * Iuchi Lixue brings the Baraunghar army to aid the Kaiu Wall. Month of the Serpent * Second Yasuki War: Akodo Kaneka moves his forces to Yasuki Yashiki. * Sezaru consults the Oracle of Earth, asking for the location of the Oracle of Water and his yojimbo Toturi Koshei asks the name and location of Toturi I's killer. * Miya Gensaiken reveals to Asako Ryoma that he is a Pekkle no Oni, and then kills Ryoma. * Shiba Aikune discovers Isawa's Last Wish. * The Kitsu Tombs are destroyed in a Tsuno raid, and Matsu Domotai is captured. * Asahina Sekawa takes guardianship over Nizomi. Month of the Horse * Six of the twelve towers of the Kaiu Wall fall to a sneak attack by Shadowlands forces. * Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuroda dies in combat with the Onisu of Fear Kyofu while Carpenter Wall Falls. * Second Yasuki War: Akodo Kaneka challenges Yasuki Hachi to a duel. Hachi chooses a duel of stances, and intentionally loses. * Kitsune Ryosei enters the Shadowlands to hunt down her father Kitsune Gohei. * Dragon-Phoenix War: Shiba Aikune returns with Isawa's Last Wish and turns its powers against the invading Dragon armies. * Daigotsu’s Shadowlands army assaults the Carpenter Wall. * Hida Kuon becomes Crab Clan Champion. Month of the Goat * Dragon-Phoenix War: Shiba Aikune attacks withdrawing Lion troops, and breaks the Lion-Phoenix alliance. * Isawa Hochiu, Shiba Ningen and Isawa Taeruko escape from their underground imprisonment. * Kakita Kaiten challenges Akodo Kaneka to a duel over removing the Yasuki food stockpiles. Kaneka accepts and kills Kaiten. * Bayushi Yojiro learns of the Shadowed Tower. * Hida Kuon meets with Daigotsu and attempts to kill the Dark Lord. He fails. * Omen helps Kitsune Ryosei escape the City of the Lost. * Yoritomo Kitao hears rumors that Yoritomo's child lives. * Kakita Nakazo assults Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho. Mediation by Hantei Naseru leaves the city in Crane hands. Month of the Monkey * Hida Kuroda is re-animated with the Taint and merged with the Onisu of Fear, Kyofu. * Togashi Hoshi disappears. * The Troll King reawakens but is put back to sleep again by Togashi Mitsu and his allies. * Ikoma Otemi is given the title Protecter of the Imperial City. * Second Yasuki War: Moto Chagatai's armies arrive at Yasuki Yashiki. * The Unicorn Clan publicly ally themselves with Akodo Kaneka. * The Mantis Clan publicly ally themselves with Akodo Kaneka. Yoritomo Kitao however continues friendly relations with the other Winds. * Naka Tokei appears to Toturi Tsudao and reveals the truth of the Tsuno's lightning fast troop movements. * Dragon-Phoenix War: Ikoma Fujimaro takes a small group of soldiers to look for surviving Lions trapped in Phoenix lands. * Ikoma Fudai discovers evidence that the papers showing Akodo Kaneka as heir to the Yasuki lands are forgeries. * Matsu Domotai is given to Shahai and her bloodspeakers by the Tsuno. * Kaneka's allies blockade all trade through Seikitsu Pass or rokugani Shipping Lanes that does not offer tribute to the Bastard. Month of the Rooster * Daigotsu's rallies his forces in the City of the Lost, leaving the captured Kaiu Wall under command of Kyofu. * Shiba Ningen, Isawa Taeruko, and Isawa Hochiu escape their underground imprisonment. * Toturi Sezaru blesses the Dragon crops. * Matsu Domotai is tortured at the hands of his captors. Month of the Dog * Ikoma Otemi and Shosuro Yasuko marry. * Akodo Kaneka declares himself the Shogun. * Yoritomo Kumiko publicly reveals herself at Yasuki Yashiki and breaks her wakizashi to swear fealty to the Shogun. * Crane-Phoenix Treaty: Doji Akiko marries Doji Kurohito and is appointed as Master of Water. * The ronin Kaeru family becomes a vassal family to the Ikoma family. * Toturi Tsudao's legion drive the Tsuno out of the Lion lands. In the Shinomen Forest she rescues Matsu Domotai, who has been captive of Shahai. * Yasuki Hachi outwits Hantei Naseru in court. Month of the Boar * Daigotsu assaults the Imperial City and uses powerful maho to open a portal to Meido. * Fu Leng is released from his prison in Meido by Daigotsu. * Fu Leng leads an assault against Tengoku itself. * Toturi Tsudao declares herself Empress Toturi II. * Kokujin's Challenge is answered by seven Dragon, led by Togashi Satsu. : Satsu, Tamori Chieko, Hitomi Hogai and Hitomi Akuai are captured by Kokujin. : Akuai is sacrificed to the Anvil of Despair. Kokujin begins work on Chieko shortly after. * Togashi Satsu embraces his destiny and accepts the power and wisdom of his grandfather Togashi. Month of the Rat * Tonbo Toryu becomes the Dark Oracle of Void. * Hantei Naseru and several companions travel to the City of Night. * The Fall of Otosan Uchi. The city is abandoned, burned and sealed. * Tsi Zutaka becomes the Tsi Daimyo. * Doji Yasuyo returns from Chikushudo, where she has been training with the kenku Kozue, in the middle of the Fall of Otosan Uchi. * The Onisu are released to spread chaos across the Empire in the wake of the fall of the Imperial City. * Hida Kuon kills the Ogre overlord Kayobun. * The Crab retake the Kaiu Wall by launching a massive counter attack. Five of the six fallen towers are taken back. The battle comes to be known as the Battle for the Last Tower. * Daigotsu allows Asako Mishime to restore the Chuda family under his rule. * Hantei Naseru makes Ryoko Owari Toshi his headquarters. The Scorpion Clan publicly declares its support of Naseru as Emperor. * Toturi Sezaru makes the ruins of Kyuden Tonbo his home. He restores it using his magic. * The Lords of Death wrench control of Meido from Emma-O. * Doji Yasuyo returns from her training the the Spirit Realms. * Dragon-Phoenix War: Shiba Aikune disappears. Month of the Ox * Daigotsu consults the Dark Oracle of Void to find out how he will die. * Agasha Tamori, the Dark Oracle of Fire, takes to the battlefield and brings destruction to both the Phoenix and Dragon armies. * Omen becomes the first Oracle of Jade. * Hantei Naseru discovers the location of the City of the Lost. * In a Kolat plot, Moto Chen is dishonored and removed from his postion as General of the Junghar army. * Shinjo Shono takes command of the Junghar army. * Bayushi Yojiro secretly retires as the Scorpion Clan Champion, letting Bayushi Sunetra poses as him. * Shiba Mirabu becomes Phoenix Clan Champion. Month of the Tiger * Shinjo attempts to speak with her younger brother Fu Leng. Fu Leng kills her with Emma-O's spear. In Meido her soul is returned to Ningen-do to be reincarnated when the time is right. * The Mantis Civil War begins. * The Tower of Fear is created from the only Kaiu tower the Crab failed to retake. * Dragon-Phoenix War: Agasha Tamori and Isawa Hochiu are defeated by Tamori Shaitung and Isawa Nakamuro. * Dragon-Phoenix War: Tamori Chosai becomes the Dark Oracle of Fire and is banished from Rokugan. The Dragon-Phoenix War ends. * Ambassador Rama Singh arrives to renew treaties with with the Mantis. * Isawa Ochiai becomes Master of Fire. Battles * Battle of Snow and Fire * Carpenter Wall Falls * Battle for Black Crane Palace * Fall of Otosan Uchi * Battle for the Last Tower Births * Akodo Shinjiro * Y'tchee Deaths * Asako Kaushen in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Asako Ryoma in the Month of the Serpent * Chi no Oni * Daidoji Enai * Doji Ijino * Ghedai * Goju Kyoden's first death, in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Gusai in the Month of the Dragon * Haruhiko Fortune of the Fishermen * Hida Kuroda in the Month of the Horse * Hida O-Ushi in the Month of the Hare * Hida Toshiro * Hikora, Fortune of the Oak * Hitomi Akuai in the Month of the Boar * Hoshi Eisai (Ascension) * Ichiro Gofuki * Isawa Hochiu in the Month of the Tiger * Isawa Moriyasu in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Isawa Riake in the Month of the Hare * Isuto * Junnosuke in the Month of the Dog * Kaiu Rina * Kaiu Taikan in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Kakita Hisashi in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Kakita Kaiten in the Month of the Goat * Kakita Rensei * Kasuga Hyobe in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Kayobun in the Month of the Rat * Kaze-no-kami in the Month of the Tiger * Kishenku in the Month of the Rat * Kitsune Kiyo in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Kitsune Taro in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Kojin, Fortune of the Kitchen and Housewives * Kuni Junji in the Month of the Monkey * Mariko * Matsu Giriko in the Month of the Tiger * Matsu Shinya in the Month of the Goat * Mirumoto Hikari in the Month of the Rat * Mirumoto Hoitsu in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Mirumoto Ukira * Miya Ippei * Morito Nadeka * Moto Gaheris in the Month of the Dragon * Moto Vordu in the Month of the Rat * Otomo Hino in the Month of the Boar * Seppun Hideko in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Seppun Isei * Seppun Oroku in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Seppun Yoshifusa in the Month of the Boar * Shasyahkar * Shiba Bajiru in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Shinjo in the Month of the Tiger * Shosuro Taushui in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Tamori in the Month of the Tiger * Tamori Chieko in the Month of the Boar * Tatakiwaru in the Month of the Tiger * Togashi Hoshi (Ascension) * Tsi Matsuo in the seventh day of the month of the Rat * Tsuruchi Yutaka in the Month of the Tiger * Yoritomo Aramasu in the Month of the Hare * Yoritomo Masaru Category:Timelines